


The devil's lawyer

by Zoroko12100



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Descent into Madness, F/M, Killing, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroko12100/pseuds/Zoroko12100
Summary: As the leader of one of the largest mafia families in the city, Doflamingo needs to cover his back from justice, so he has the best lawyer in the city to keep his business at the top.And Doflamingo loves to mix work with pleasure.Mafia AU
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"Donquixote Doflamingo, you're free of all charges."

The victims, and other people in the room, protested the judge's decision, and then looked at you with hatred. The other lawyers looked at you with admiration and revulsion at the same time. "The devil's lawyer has done it again, huh?"

You took everything you prepared for your client's defense and got out as fast as you could, before all those hateful people attacked you. As you left the courthouse, a hand stopped you as it grabbed your wrist tightly. "Miss (Y/n), thank you for your hard work~"

You kept your composure and smiled the best you could. "I've just done my job, Mr. Donquixote."

Doflamingo smiled. "Why don't you stop by the mansion to celebrate our victory? We will have a great celebration~"

You looked away, uncomfortable. "I would love to, but I will have to decline the offer. I'm not feeling well, and I would like to rest for today."

Doflamingo continued to smile. "It's not a request, Miss (Y/n)~" The blonde turned around as he got into his car. "I'll wait for you tonight. Come well dressed~"

You felt your knees give out once the man disappeared. 'I'm obliged to attend, huh?'

When you got home, you threw yourself on your bed and started crying for a long time. You couldn't forget the faces of all those people in the trial... The victims with tears in their eyes when the judge let Doflamingo go.

Finally, you were able to calm down, and got up to start getting ready for the "party". The hot water in the shower managed to make you feel slightly better. You put on the best makeup you could, and put on the dress that Doflamingo gave you the last time. 'He will like me to wear it.'

Once you were ready, you grabbed your bag and ordered a taxi to the Donquixote Family mansion. During the ride, you remembered how the hell a good girl like you had ended up in a mess like that.

Your story seemed like something out of a cliche manga. Your family was poor and full of debt from gambling addiction. You were fed up and abandoned them (as hard as it sounds, but it was the best for you). You worked hard and you had a really bad time, but you finally went to college and graduated as the best lawyer. You got a good job and you thought your life was going to be great.

Until Doflamingo appeared.

Your asshole dad borrowed money from the Donquixote Family. A lot of money. And _obviously_ he lost everything. Your father's situation didn't matter to you, but the asshole put you on bail, and you couldn't convince Doflamingo otherwise.

_"Are you a lawyer? Great~" Doflamingo smiled. "From now on, you will work for me until you can pay your family's debt. Am I not a generous person, Miss (Y/n)?~"_

And yes, he was. Doflamingo could have prostituted or enslaved you, but she simply demanded that you be his personal attorney. You had to quit your job and work for him full time. And working for the most powerful mafia family in the city was'nt an easy task.

Extortion, money laundering, human trafficking, weapons... Doflamingo had it all. And you, like a fool, were the one in charge of getting Doflamingo out of all the trouble he got into. And they were always very horrible messes. The things you had seen because of him, gave you nightmares every night.

You got out of the taxi and arrived at the mansion. When you walked in, you saw Doflamingo smiling at you while he had two beautiful women on each side. The blonde looked you up and down and raised a glass of champagne to all the other members of the Donquixote Family.

"For (Y/n). Our talented lawyer. Cheers~"

Everyone toasted and you, as always, kept a nice fake smile. After dinner was over, Doflamingo motioned for you to come over to him. You obeyed.

The blonde looked at the women next to him. "Get out." Both women, completely terrified, left right away and left you alone with your full-time client.

"Miss (Y/n), you look especially beautiful today~"

"Thanks for the compliment, Young Master."

You sat next to him and he put an arm around your shoulder. "Without a doubt, you're my most efficient subordinate, I don't know what I would do without you. How many years have you been working for us?"

"6 years, Young Master."

Doflamingo smirked. "That's right, you've been by my side for 6 years." Doflamingo rested his head on yours. "You're already 29 years old, aren't you? Haven't you found a good man to marry?~ "

You bit your lip. That was a very cruel question. If you had dated any man, Doflamingo would have mercilessly murdered him. You were obviously single. 'And it'll probably stay that way my whole life.'

You had it more than assumed, that man would never let you go. You were more than convinced that your family's debt had already been paid, but that didn't matter. Once you got into the Underworld, you could never got out of it.

You were condemned to work for that man until your last breath. And if you ever thought of leaving, Doflamingo would kill you without hesitation. With a bitter smile, you answered your boss. "You're the only man in my life, Young Master."

Doflamingo smiled pleased at your words, and stroked your cheek with a finger. "Well said. You're such a good girl~"

Despite Doflamingo's constant blatant flirtation with you, during the 6 years that you had worked for him, he had never laid a finger on you and he respected you (if that was even possible). Therefore, despite the pretty words and suggestive gestures, you remained impassive. That man would never make you feel anything.

All the people present disgusted you, they were all cruel mobsters. Still, when Vergo or Diamante greeted you, you returned the greeting politely. 'After all, I want to live...'

They all offered you a drink that night, and out of fear of offending them, you accepted every offer. At the end of the night, you were completely dizzy from the alcohol, but you didn't show it thanks to your acting skills acquired during those last 6 years.

Even so, this time you were starting to feel especially bad. In a sneaky way, you said you were going to the bathroom and walked away from the party.

Doflamingo smirked wickedly as he watched you walk away. "Isn't Miss (Y/n) lovely?~"

"Yes she is. Young Master."

"It's been 6 years, but she still stands her ground like a champion. She's so cool~"

"Are you interested in her,Doffy?"

Doflamingo drank some more. "Well of course, how not to~"

Vergo glanced at Doflamingo. It was true that you were quite attractive and with a good body shape, but Doflamingo could get any woman much more beautiful than you. That man had had models and actresses as lovers, you were nothing compared to all those women. "Can I ask why?"

Doflamingo knew that, despite your smiles, you hated him. And that made him like you even more. "Isn't it obvious? Because I like what is impossible to achieve~"

***

You went into the bathroom and saw that Monet was inside too, touching up her lipstick. Monet was one of Doflamingo's favorite lovers, so she had a great influence within the Donquixote Family. 'She's beautiful, I don't understand why she wastes her time with a scum like him.'

Monet looked at you and smiled. You were no threat to her. "Good evening, Miss (Y/n). You look a little red. Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I need to freshen up a bit."

Although you wet your face with cold water, each time the alcohol rose more. "Damn Trebol! I'm sure he gave me something weird!" You decided that, the best thing was to return to your house and rest, you weren't willing to spend the night in that terrifying mansion.

You awkwardly walked down the hallways, thinking you could make it, but the dizziness was getting worse. Finally, you decided to sit on the floor in a lonely hallway and pray that no one would find you until you felt better.

You felt sleepy, so you closed your eyes.

When you opened them, thank God you were still sitting in that corridor, but the lights were off, and the noise of the party was no longer heard.

'I feel worse than before... I want to go home...'

You rested your head on your knees, praying that someone would take pity on you. Suddenly, you heard someone kneel in front of you.

"So here you were hiding, Miss (Y/n)~"

As soon as you recognized that voice, you felt terror. Of all the people in that mansion, the one who found you was Doflamingo himself.

"Since you didn't come back, I thought you were stupid enough to go off on your own. I honestly thought I was going to murder someone tonight~"

His words were terrifying, but deep down you felt better not being alone. "Doffy..."

Doflamingo froze. In the six years that you had worked for him, you had never called them by his nickname, despite the fact that he himself had asked you several times. "My, my ~ Are you glad to see me, Miss (Y/n)?~"

"I want to go home..."

The blonde smiled. "You're already in it. This is your home."

"No, I want to go to my apartment."

You felt Doflamingo carry you in his arms. "I think you're confused, Miss (Y/n). You live here with me now, don't you remember?"

You were drunk, but not enough to believe that lie. Still, you didn't reply because you were afraid. If that man said you were living with him now, then you were obligated to.

"Hm? You don't reply?"

"I don't want to die."

Doflamingo smirked again. "Miss (Y/n), you're such a good girl~" You didn't move because of terror. "And I like good girls like you. So you deserve an award for your great work, don't you think?~"


	2. Chapter 2

A ray of light caused you to wake up. You sighed tiredly. you had a horrible nightmare where Doflamingo forced you to live with him. You yawned and rolled onto your side to sleep a while longer.

But someone was by your side, sleeping peacefully. 'What?' You looked at yourself and saw that you were wrapped in a luxurious coat of pink feathers. And when you took a closer look, you saw the person you were in the same bed with.

You panicked. It was Donquixote Doflamingo himself. 'It can't be. IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!'

You tried to remember what the hell happened the night before, but it was impossible. You tried to stay calm. 'For 6 years he has never tried anything with me, I don't think anything has happened between us.'

You looked at Doflamingo and panicked again. That bastard one was sleeping NAKED next to you. However, you were dressed exactly the same as the night before. 'He's just playing with me. We haven't done anything, I'm sure of that.'

In the midst of your hysteria, Doflamingo turned and looked at you with a smile. For the first time, you could see his eyes without those fancy sunglasses. The blonde was smiling at you mischievously. "Good morning, miss (y/n). Did you sleep well?~"

You did everything you could to maintain your professional composure as always, despite that situation. "Yes, I slept well, Young Master."

You heard Doflamingo click his tongue in disgust. "I guess magic is over..."

"E-Excuse me?"

Doflamingo sighed in annoyance and pulled the covers off himself. "Nothing. Don't you want breakfast?"

Your panic was so great that you weren't hungry, but the fear of that man was greater, so you answered with kindness. "Yes, let's have breakfast together, Young Master."

Annoyed, Doflamingo got up, leaving you to see him COMPLETELY NAKED. The blonde stepped in front of you and smirked. "Is something wrong, Miss (y/n)?~"

'DON'T LOOK DOWN, DON'T LOOK DOWN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIFE.' You screamed at yourself inside. At all times, you looked the blonde in the eyes with all your willpower. "I'm perfectly fine."

Since you didn't react the way he wanted, Doflamingo wanted to tease you a little more. The blonde threw you back on the bed and got on top of you. "Are you sure? If you have something to say, you can do it~ I'm all ears~"

This was a situation that you had always fantasized about. An attractive man was on top of you erotically. Everything would have been perfect if it weren't for the sexy man in question being DAMN DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO aka The Worst Scum in the World.

You smiled again, hiding your HUGE anxiety. "Of course. Aren't you hungry, Young Master?"

Your seemingly impassive demeanor stressed Doflamingo. He was sick of going easy on you and not getting anything in return. For 6 damn years he had tried to make you fall before his charms like everyone else, but your cold and distant demeanor hadn't changed in the least.

And he _loved_ that.

The more you tried to make that man ignore you, the more you attracted him. 'This time I'm not going to go easy on you, you will definitely call out my name~'

You noticed that Doflamingo's hand moved around your waist and came down little by little. You didn't understand it. Why right now? For 6 long years, that man had never laid a finger on you. He was constantly complimenting you and giving you gifts, but you viewed that as a sophisticated type of threat and not as an attempted courtship.

Doflamingo saw that, even though his hand was approaching dangerous places, you didn't react at all. What's more, he was sure that even if he started abusing you right then and there, you wouldn't complain at all. Not because you liked it, but because that's how you were. A pretty doll that just obeyed him, without any feeling involved.

The blonde wanted to touch you and make you his at that very moment, but he held back. 'I'm going to break you. I'll make sure you can't really see anyone but me.'

***

You read the summary of your next case, and it was completely creepy. This time you would have to defend Doflamingo from an official prosecution by the Grand Line Police department for money laundering.

"Thank goodness the police still don't know what black money is for..."

You did know, Doflamingo wanted to run for mayor of the city. The black money from arms and human trafficking would be used to finance his electoral campaign. The police had no evidence, but they did have suspicions.

Your head hurt. You couldn't let the police discover Doflamingo, because if he fell, you would go with him. 'This is a nightmare...'

While you continued to curse your existence, someone placed their hands on your shoulders. "You feel tense, Miss (y/n)~"

"Young Master, this accusation is serious. We can't justify a hole of 10 million berries. None of your businesses can justify so many profits to the Treasury!"

"70 million."

"Excuse me?"

"The hole is 70 million. I have closed the deal with Caesar Clown. We will now receive part of the proceeds from the city's drug trafficking. Isn't that great?"

You didn't know what to answer. 'This guy wants me to die!'

Doflamingo leaned even closer to you and grabbed your chin tightly as he smiled at you. "I don't care what you have to do, but make that $70 million clean money."

When Doflamingo left, you ran to find the Donquixote Family accountant, a man named Bellamy. "Bellamy! I don't know what the hell we're going to do! The Treasury asks us to justify income and taxes! I can't present the defense if I can't justify all that money!"

"Don't worry, (y/n)-chan. I've been thinking and I have a plan."

Bellamy was a huge jerk, but he was useful at his job, so you respected him. Finally, you found a solution and now you could go to court with an excellent alibi.

'I don't know why the hell I'm proud. I'll go to hell for helping the devil! '

***

You felt a great weight fall from you when the judge upheld your defense against the police money laundering charges. You looked at the judge and saw that he smiled at you. 'Doflamingo definitely bought him.'

You also looked at the attorney for the police department, a man named X-Drake who looked at you with hatred, but also with curiosity.

As you left the courthouse, X-Drake came up to you and held out his hand. "I've been thinking about it, and I think you're the best lawyer I've ever met."

'What the hell does this guy want? If Doflamingo sees me talking to him, I'll be punished!'

"Only someone with overwhelming talent would be able to make a scum like Doflamingo win all the lawsuits against him."

"What can I say, I'm a good attorney."

You saw X-Drake smile at you. "I've been thinking about it too." The man came up to you and whispered in your ear. "You're a good girl. Why do you get involved with a criminal like him? Come to the police, we can help you."

Panic. You felt real panic. If they investigated you, it would be your end. "Mr. X-Drake, don't meddle in the personal lives of others." You looked at him sideways as you walked away. "You may end up being peppered with the misfortunes of others."

The redhead looked at you with a smile. A good girl like you could only work for a monster like Doflamingo because of some debt or threat. "Someday you will be free, Miss (y/n)."

You sighed That was an impossible dream. You had already assumed, Doflamingo would never free you from that nightmare.

***

You sat in the hall of that huge mansion while you waited for Doflamingo. You were exhausted and you just wanted to get permission to go home. You saw three children running: Baby5, Buffalo and little Dellinger. 'It's so surreal that there are children here...'

Those brats didn't know where they were, but they would end up regretting it all their lives.

Doflamingo finally appeared. "You have done a great job again today, Miss (y/n). You're, without a doubt, my most precious subordinate. I will give you whatever you ask of me~"

"Young Master, I just want to go home to rest. Could I go now?"

Doflamingo looked at you with a smirk. "Go? Where?"

"To my house, Young Master. There are all my things." You answered trying to hide how nervous you were.

"I told you last night, Miss (y/n). This is your home from now on. I have sent Lao G and Pica to take care of everything. All your things are here."

You felt like you were going to die right then and there. The only place outside of the clutches of that monster, your refuge, had been snatched from your eyes. You felt tears of despair seize you, but you would never humiliate yourself in front of Doflamingo, so you continued smiling.

"That makes me happy, Young Master."

Doflamingo knew you were desperate, but your submissive smile made him feel good. 'Yes, feel what despair is. And when you can't anymore, come to me~ '

For 6 long years, Doflamingo had been in charge of making you the most miserable person in the world. He forced you to work for him full time, isolated you from everyone (you no longer had friends, lovers, or even family) and now he had snatched you home.

Why? Because you could only see him. If you had nothing left, eventually you would just look at him. What Doflamingo wanted most in the world was to see you suffer and lean on him.

Even the day it all started, he didn't see you cry. Doflamingo wanted to see you cry because of him. I wanted to see you suffer and want to die. Making you suffer turned him on.

And the more you played brave in front of him, the more he wanted to break you into a thousand pieces.

'I'm the only person you need in your life. Come to me quickly, Miss (y/n)~ '

...

Monet looked at you with distaste when she learned that you would now live there permanently. You saw how the green-haired girl approached you. "Doffy only did it because you're useful to him, don't get your hopes up."

You sighed annoyed while reading various reports and not paying attention to her. "Monet, do you think I don't know? Don't say the obvious things and go make Young Master happy."

Monet, annoyed, turned to look for Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo sat across from you right then and there. "Always working so hard for me~" He smirked. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you're focused?~"

You felt like breaking the pencil 'How much stupid do you say, huh?' But you smiled kindly. "Your words make me very happy, Young Master."

"Why are you so formal now? Last night, you called me Doffy~"

"Young Master, if you speak like this, other people may misinterpret your words."

The blonde cocked his head and continued smiling. "Misunderstand? It's the truth." He took the papers you were reading from you. "If you call me Doffy and not Young Master, you would make me incredibly happy~"

You sighed annoyed. The best thing was to obey so that she would leave you alone and you could continue with your work. "What do you want, Doffy?"

"Hum Hum? Is that your attitude towards the only man in your life? I thought you were a good girl, don't make me punish you~"

When Doflamingo grabbed your hand tightly, you felt tense, but when he also began to gently lick one of your fingers, your heart began to race.

'What the heck is he doing!?'

Doflamingo smiled when he saw that you were blushing. "You're the best, miss (y/n). Don't let me down~"


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another nightmare.

Today you were fighting ANOTHER lawsuit for human trafficking and prostitution. The young woman affected was Violet, Riku's family young heir (who also were the rivals for the candidacy for mayor of the city).

Before entering the courtroom, Doflamingo hugged you from behind and whispered in your ear. "That bitch thinks she can betray me after trying to take advantage of me. Today you're going to show that NOBODY can laugh at me."

You did your best not to cry from fear. You remembered Violet, before Monet, she had been Doflamingo's favorite lover. Violet was polite and was always nice to you, so facing her and for something she was right about, it hurt.

Violet saw you walk in with Doflamingo. You saw that she gave you a sad smile and whispered in a low voice. "I know it's not your fault. Don't worry."

You had to make a great effort not to cry. 'I don't want to do this!'

The trial started and you did your job the best you could. You forgot that Violet was the closest thing to a friend in that horrible place. You forgot that she was just another victim of Doflamingo. You forgot any feelings that made you lose.

And finally, you won.

Violet's claim against Doflamingo was denied. You saw the Riku family cry bitterly, and that made you turn around full of guilt. However, before you left, Violet grabbed your hand.

"(y/n), you're another victim. If you turn against him, he will pay for everything he has done to us!"

Violet noticed that your hand was trembling with fear. "No. You have been able to leave because you still have people who love you and care about you. I have nothing. I'm sorry." Who were you going to go to? To your friends you haven't talked to in 6 years? Your family who had sold you to that monster? You stared at the sky while your mind was blank. Now you were scum too.

Doflamingo hugged you from behind again, but this time it was a warm hug. "As always, good job~"

You let yourself be hugged this time, and you didn't shiver or pull away immediately. 'I'm tired, let him do what he wants.'

Seeing that you weren't objecting or shaking, Doflamingo smirked. "Shall we go home together, (y/n)?~"

You closed your eyes. 'Why do I keep complaining? As long as I do what he tells me, I'll have a good life before the police put me in jail or some mobster puts a bullet in my head...'

Perhaps, the best thing was to let go. Doflamingo was good to you and everyone in the Donquixote Family treated you well. What's more, if you gave yourself to that man, they would be your family. People who would be there for you, and you would no longer be alone.

However, you laughed at the thought of that. 'Family? They're gangsters. I don't know how I can think of something so stupid.'

But you didn't rule out the idea either. After all, 6 years of being completely isolated from the world could destroy anyone.

***

You sat on your new luxurious bed and looked at that room straight out of a fairy tale. It had everything you liked, as if the blonde knew your exact tastes. Everything was so perfect that you couldn't help but think that this was a golden cage. So precious and brilliant that it could make you forget that you really were a slave to that man.

You were a coward, so you weren't going to fight for your freedom. You just wanted to continue living in peace and without pain. 'After all, no one can help me, I'm completely alone.'

You heard Doflamingo come into your room. "Do you like it? I have prepared it especially for you, Miss (y/n)~"

You knew you had to smile and say thank you, but you couldn't. The feeling of knowing that your life was over washed over you. You looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Why me?"

Yes, that was the beginning of your fall into the abyss. Doflamingo smrked excitedly. "Why? You'll have to be more specific, Miss (y/n)~"

"Why are you treating me like this? I have done everything you have asked me, I have worked tirelessly and I have never complained. Why am I punished?"

Doflamingo came over to you and gently stroked your face. "This isn't a punishment, but a reward. Good girls like you deserve to be rewarded~"

'Prize? You must be kidding me.'

Doflamingo saw that you didn't answer, and that excited him. After 6 years of being relentless, you were finally breaking down. "Tell me, Miss (y/n), why are you still by my side? You can leave whenever you want~" He tried not to laugh at his own words. Obviously, you couldn't leave even if you shouted it.

"Because I want to live. And if being by your side allows me to continue to do so, then I will follow you to hell."

Your words were honest, and he knew it. Doflamingo didn't care that you hated him or were afraid of him. He also didn't care if you never loved him. He just wanted you by his side forever.

For the first time since you started working for him, you felt like you were starting to lose. You stayed strong because you always thought you would have a chance to go back to your normal life, but that was a fantasy.

You would _live_ for him, and you would _die_ for him.

Doflamingo could see the real despair in your eyes. An overflowing emotion washed over him. "I love you, Miss (y/n)~ I think I'm going to kiss you right now~"

You felt the blonde's lips meet yours gently. He opened his mouth and started playing with your tongue. Maybe it was from all his experience with so many women, but he certainly kissed you so well that it made your head spin.

Doflamingo noticed that your breathing was shaking and you began to make little sounds that he found exciting. He couldn't help but smile, because he knew you were already his.

You were starting to feel good. As he kissed you, you felt that the suffering was less. He hurt you more than anyone else in the world, but he also made you feel good.

Suddenly, in a lucid moment, you realized what was happening. 'Fuck!'

You immediately separated from him and looked at him in horror. Even though you just cut off his fun, Doflamingo didn't seem mad at you. He showed you the best of his smiles.

"I-I..." You didn't know what to say, but you finally found the courage to do it. "You confuse me, Doffy."

You hurried out of that hideous place and didn't look back. That man terrified you, he had taken everything from you and turned you into a shadow without passion. You thought he just liked watching you suffer. But now, he was acting weird and starting to cross the professional line that he had kept intact for 6 years.

And worst of all, you liked it! How the hell could you like it if your kidnapper did it!? You sighed and tried to stay calm. 'It's just a physical thing. It won't get into my head.'

If now Doflamingo wanted to start having a physical relationship with you, you would accept it because you wanted to continue living. But nothing more. 'I'm not going to lose to that scum.'

Doflamingo smiled as he looked at you from afar. "Doffy, that woman is rude, she needs to be punished." Vergo said as soon as she saw that you ran away.

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry, this is part of my plan. No one escapes my string cage."

And it was true, Doflamingo wasn't worried at all. I knew that you had already crossed the point of no return. Your mind was already cracked by suffering, and from there to breaking like glass, there wasn't much left.

'You can't even imagin how deep is my love for you, Miss (y/n)~'

***

You woke up in the middle of the night. You were wrapped in a high quality duvet and luxurious pillows and sheets, but you felt that you were still shivering with cold. You looked around and saw all the luxury that surrounded you. 'I could never afford all this...'

When you lived alone, you were alone all day, your house was small and cold, and you ate food that was easy to prepare and cheap (You worked full time, cooking was a luxury you couldn't afford). However, now you had a room the size of your old apartment, there were always people greeting you, and every day you ate delicious food from Doflamingo's chef.

It was impossible not to get used to this new life full of facilities.

However, you still felt completely alone. Everyone greeted you, but no one really talked to you about anything other than work. You missed the warm smile of the people, the sincere hug of a friend... And inevitably also the most intimate contact.

You got out of bed and walked through the lonely corridors of the mansion until you reached a door. 'I'm going to regret this.'

Doflamingo heard someone knock on her bedroom door. Tired, he opened it thinking it would be Sugar or Monet, but was surprised when he saw you. He was so shocked that he couldn't even help expressing it with his face. "Good evening, Miss (y/n). What brings you to my room so late at night?~"

It was 3 in the morning, but you saw that you hadn't woken him up. "Aren't you sleeping!? It's 3 in the morning!"

Doflamingo leaned his body against the door frame and smiled. "It's not me who goes to other people's rooms at dawn, you know?~"

You always thought about it, but that man was gorgeous. Good face, good body... if it weren't for the fact that he was a complete psycho and a crazy man, he really would be your type.

You slapped your cheeks, that was not the time to be distracted.

"I'm sick of you. I won't continue working as your lawyer."

You thought Doflamingo would enrage, but he continued to smile and in the same relaxed pose. "And then, who will be my new lawyer?"

Was he really asking you that? That man was wavering you. "Should I care!? That's NOT my problem!"

"Too bad. You don't offer coherent solutions, Miss (y/n)~"

You were starting to get mad. "I'm leaving! And don't even try to stop me! I'm not your puppet that you can use and manipulate at will!"

"And where are you going?~"

You went blank. You were ashamed to admit it, you had no idea. But of course you weren't going, for any reason, to continue with that madman. "It's not your problem! I paid the debt years ago, I don't have to keep putting up with your bullshit!"

Doflamingo saw how you left furious. Vergo, who was always listening, approached Doflamingo. "Doffy, should I go get her?"

The blonde smirked. "Don't worry, I'll go."

Vergo was surprised by that. Doffy just had to give the order to capture you. "So sure are you that she will be reasonable?"

"Well of course, do you really think this wasn't planned? I know where she will go, and I know who she will look for. And I have already made sure that when she finds out, she goes crazy." Vergo watched as Doflamingo walked calmly towards the exit. "She will come back to me, because she will realize that she only needs me~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Killing and kinda disturbing situations righ below.**

You took a deep breath. 'I don't know why the hell I'm here.'

Your parents' house. You hadn't heard from them for 6 years, when your father sold you to the Donquixote Family. 'I have paid their debt, the least they can do is help me now.'

You knocked on the door and a woman greeted you. Inside, you could hear laughter, and you saw that it was no longer a destroyed house, but a nice family house. "It can't be... (y/n)!"

A man also rushed to the door. They were your father and mother. "I can't believe it, you're still alive..."

They both looked at you like you were a ghost. "I have paid your debt. Can I stay with you for a while? I have nowhere to go."

You thought that your parents would cry with happiness when they saw that you were well, or that they would at least thank you for everything you have done for them, but that didn't happen. They both paled. "Get out. Now we're doing well. If you return with us, you will attract more misfortunes!!"

You went blank. Were they really kicking you out? Your parents, the people you worked for gangsters for 6 years of your life, were kicking you out of their home.

Your father, furious that you were not moving, raised his hand and slapped you. "Bitch, I said get out!"

You didn't even answer. The whole universe, for you, had stopped. Your eyes no longer focused and you only heard a very high-pitched beep. You have never felt something so intense and pure like that.

You were _furious._

Suddenly, you started laughing. Your parents were paralyzed, that was not a normal laugh, if not from a crazy person. "Ahhhhh ..." You stopped laughing, but continued smiling. "I get it. I finally get it!"

Everything was crystal clear now. You weren't Doflamingo's puppet, you were your parents'. Since you were little, you put up with their abuse, follies... Everything. And now... Are they thanking you that way? Did they kick you out of their house, when all of that should be yours?

'I don't care. I'm sick of everything, they're going to pay for everything!'

Your parents, with horror, saw in your eyes a coldness and madness that they had never seen before. "We told you to go away! If you don't, we will call the police!"

You felt hands that little by little, were hugging you from behind. "See? Nobody loves you. Not even your family is able to help you when you need it most. Only I have been good to you, nobody else."

You knew that Doflamingo had followed you. You knew he probably knew this was going to happen. You knew that man was just manipulating you again.

And still, you were glad to see it.

Doflamingo held out a pistol, his pistol, before your eyes. "Aren't you furious that this scum takes advantage of you, and then abandons you like you're a piece of shit? Shouldn't you teach them a lesson?"

Your fury was so infinite, that you saw no flaws in his logic. "That's right, they should pay for everything they've done to me."

Doflamingo smiled and put your hands on the trigger of the gun. "You don't need to hold back anymore. It's normal for you to feel like this, these people sold you and made your life hell. It's their fault~"

It was true. Doflamingo wasn't the culprit of your misfortunes, but the two people in front of you. Doflamingo was good to you, he gave you a job, a home, a life full of luxuries unattainable for other people... He wasn't your enemy.

"It's okay if you want to shoot. No one is going to blame you, you're the victim. If they disappear, then you will be happy."

A ray of consciousness appeared in you. "If I kill them, I will be a murderer. I will go to jail."

Doflamingo smiled. "And does that matter to you? You're the best lawyer in this damn city, there's not a single crime that you're not able to cover up. No judge will have the balls to lay a finger on you because they know who you are."

"And who am I?"

"Isn't it obvious? My woman~"

You smiled. That's right, no one could do anything against you even if you caused the fucking apocalypse in that shitty city. They were all so corrupt that your sins would just be something else to add to the list.

Doflamingo unbolted the gun while you were still aiming at your parents, who were crying in terror. "Tell me, Miss (y/n), where do you want to be?"

Without thinking twice, you answered him. "I want to be so high that nobody dares even look at me from below."

Those words touched Doflamingo. Finally, you were finally the perfect woman for him. A person as crazy as him. Someone capable of standing by his side with her head held high.

You heard a whisper. "Then do it. Shoot~"

You smirked. 'I don't care about going to hell. I'm going to make everyone who thought they could laugh at me pay.'

The tears of those two slags in front of you made you feel good. And if a few simple tears felt good, why not continue? Doflamingo saw your hand pull the trigger.

_BANG._

The first shot hit your father's shoulder. Your mother screamed full to horror and began to run.

"She's running away~ Are you going to allow it, Miss (y/n)?~"

You pulled the trigger again. This time you saw your mother fall to the ground. You walked up to her and started shooting three more times as the blood began to flow nonstop.

_BANG BANG BANG._

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!"

You turned around and saw your father, who was bleeding, but could still move. "I'm crazy?" You smirked. "Everything you have is thanks TO ME. All your shit, it's thanks to the fact that I spent 6 years of my life working like crazy. I'M THE VICTIM."

Another shot, and it hit his stomach, but didn't kill him instantly. 'Good, I want him to suffer. Just like I did for 6 fucking years!' You continued firing at various parts of the body while listening to his agonizing screams and his blood staining the entire wall he was leaning on. "Does it hurt? I can assure you that I suffered MUCH MORE than you."

You fired a few more times, until the bullets stopped coming out. As much as you pressed, no more shots came out.

"Wow, you impressed me, Miss (y/n)." Doflamingo said while clapping for you. "I knew you would shoot, but I never thought you would empty the magazine like that! Fufufu~"

Your fury hadn't went down. You wanted to see more blood, you wanted to hear more screams of suffering. You turned around and saw Doflamingo, who was smiling at you. "How do you feel?~"

"This... wasn't bad at all..."

Doflamingo pointed to the blood-soaked corpses of your parents. "Don't you feel guilty seeing them like this? You've murdered your own parents, your family, isn't that something you should cry about?"

That's right, you had committed patricide, one of the biggest sins. And the worst thing is that you didn't care. "It felt good. I feel... good! Is that normal?"

You felt Doflamingo's hand on your chin. "Don't you feel pity for them?"

"Should I?"

This was much better than he expected. Doflamingo thought that you would cry and go crazy, that you would throw yourself into his arms desperately. 'But this is so much better!'

Your eyes were full of madness and bloodlust. It wasn't a feeling caused by the adrenaline of the moment, but a hidden part of your personality that he had managed to force out. Deep down, you were just like him. Simply, you had repressed your cruel and sadistic nature under a mask of morality and goodness that society forced you to have.

"You don't have to keep forcing yourself to be like everyone else. To me, you're perfect just the way you are right now, miss (y/n)~"

Doflamingo kissed you hard, and this time you kissed him back with the same intensity. That man was perfect for you, because you were both the same scum. Only he could understand you, and now you finally realized it.

'I want to be with him.'

***

No one in the Donquixote Family understood what the hell had happened to you, not even Vergo. Your shy and elusive personality was completely gone, and now you were a cruel sadistic bitch. Still, no one complained, because the Young Master was happier than ever when he was by your side.

You gave Doflamingo permission to use your parents' house as a laboratory for the new drugs that Caesar, Doflamingo's new partner, was developing. "I don't intend to live at the scene of a murder, it's disgusting." It was what you said.

You started hanging out with other people again and did whatever you wanted. Obviously, none of your boyfriends lasted more than a week alive because Doflamingo murdered them, but you didn't care. 'Those idiots aren't my problem.'

No matter how much you made Doflamingo angry, he would always forgive you, and you would end up spending the night together. And it didn't matter how many women the blonde was with, because in the end, he always came back to you. You were both the worst, but it was your curious way of loving.

A landed woman ran down the hallways and collided with you. "Help me! I need to get out of here!"

You looked at the metal plate hanging from her neck. 'She's probably one of the money launderers in the basement.' You smiled at the woman, and she felt hope. You looked up. "Doffy, you should be more careful. This oversight means 2 million berries lost."

Doflamingo smiled at you, while the woman began to cry in terror. "You're right, (y/n). Lately, I think I've been too permissive ~"

A dull sound echoed down the hall. You disgustedly wiped off the blood that had splashed on you. "Are you an idiot? Ugh, now I have to go shower again."

It was annoying when you got someone else's blood on yourself. It was very difficult to clean it, and today you were wearing a very expensive suit.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, I have to fix another one of your fucking demands. You're getting more and more brazen, people take notice of your actions! Do you want to kill me from overwork?"

Doflamingo laughed as he hugged you. "You are lovely when you get angry, (y/n)~"

"Tsk, don't play with me. If you want to have fun, you better call one of your bitches."

"But I want you~" Even though you strongly objected, the blonde still forced you to kiss him. You hated that he always forced himself on you, so you bit his tongue until it bled.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to play with you." You walked away from him.

Doflamingo wiped the blood from his mouth and grabbed your neck tightly to pull you back to him. "You're very rebellious lately, (y/n). Don't you think?"

You smirked. "So what?"

Instead of getting angry, Doflamingo smirked and stroked you. "Why don't you shower with me?~"

You let him caress you. It really didn't bother you when he was a bit rude to you. "As you wish, Young Master~"


End file.
